Crucio: The Whole Story
by WaningMoon
Summary: Part three in the Crucio series. You think you know your sister, but at the end of the day, there are always information gaps. At the end of the day, you never really know the whole story. R&R please!


_**Crucio: You Never Really Know the Whole Story**_

_I would have thought that after the war, everyone would want to know about the precious darling Harry Potter. Or even the Dark Lord, at the very least. So why are you writing a book on Bellatrix?_

_The most famous Death Eater? What about my Lucius? What about Severus? What about…Fine, maybe she was the most famous Death Eater._

_Have a seat, please. Would you like something to drink?_

_-||-_

_Now, where would you like to start?_

_Childhood?_

_Let's see…Bella as a child…_

Narcissa Black sat in her bed, hugging Ariel, her blonde-haired doll, blanket pulled up to her chin. Out of habit, she was sucking her thumb, something Mum and Bella kept telling her to stop, and that Andy kept making fun of her for.

Everything outside was scaring her: the long, slender-limbed tree branches looked like hands reaching out for her as lightning flashed in intervals; the wind whistled outside her window, like the howl of a Banshee; and the rain pelting on her windowpane sounded like something was knocking on her window, trying to get inside.

Saying that she was scared was an understatement.

She pulled aside the pink mesh curtains of her four-poster bed and scrambled off it. She hurried out of her room, scurrying across the candle-lit corridors into Bella's room.

Bella's door was slightly ajar, and Cissy peeked in. Bella lay on her stomach, in a deep sleep. Her mouth hung open a little. Cissy crept into the room. She stood beside Bella's bed, hugging Ariel even tighter.

"Bella?" she whispered. "Bella?"

Bella didn't respond.

Cissy reached out and poked her eldest sister gently. Bella stirred, and Cissy poked again. The sleeping girl opened her eyes, groaning a little.

"Cissy? What are you doing here?" she asked groggily.

"Bella, Ariel is scared," she whispered. "The storm is scaring her. She wants to know if she can sleep with you tonight."

Bella groaned silently. "I have another idea, Cissy. Would you like me to show Ariel how the storm doesn't have to be scary?"

Cissy's eyes lit up. "Yes, please, Bella!"

"Alright then, come on." Bella got out of bed and, taking Cissy's hand, trekked back to Cissy's room.

_We spent that night making shadow animals in the lightning and the streetlights, making up songs with the thunder and the rain._

_Bella was my favourite sister. Andromeda wasn't as much fun. After Bella got into Hogwarts Andromeda started bossing me around, and teasing me more than ever. But Andromeda and I had our moments._

_Bella was never really evil at heart. Whatever she did, she had her family's best interests at heart. She had her sisters' best interests at heart._

_That's why she tried to stop Andromeda from taking Muggle Studies. That's why she tried to stop Andromeda from wasting her life on that Muggle._

"Bella, I'm getting married in two days and there's nothing that you or anyone else can do about it!" Andromeda screamed at her older sister.

A smirk grew on Bella's face. "We'll just have to see about that, now, won't we, Andromeda?"

Andromeda's eyes slowly widened. "No. No, Bella, no, please, Bella, promise me you won't do anything at the wedding!"

"Goodbye, Andromeda, dear," Bella waved at her sister before Apparating with a 'pop'.

Andromeda slowly sank down onto her bed, her face pale. She gripped the edge the bed, worried about what Bella was planning.

-||-

"And do you, Andromeda Black, take this man, Theodore Tonks, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

With a smile, Andromeda opened her mouth to answer.

"Oh, no, you don't!" answered a familiar voice instead. Andromeda whirled around, the skirts of her white dress swirling around her feet, and found herself face to face with Bella, Narcissa a few feet behind.

"No," she whispered. She felt Ted's hand in her own, and she found herself gripping it tightly.

"You didn't think you were going to have a wedding without your big sister, now, did you?" Bella asked, a smile on her face the likes of which Andromeda had never seen before.

"Bella, please, not today," Andromeda begged. She pulled her wand out, ready to battle with her sisters if she had to.

_Andy dear's wedding was so much fun. We turned her wedding cake into a family of orange tabby cats; Bella turned the streamers into bats; oh, I turned the flowers into spiders! And to top it off Bella did a Rictusempra on half the guests._

_Looking back, maybe it wasn't the best way to teach Andromeda a lesson. After all, your wedding day comes only once in your life._

_But after that day Andromeda stopped all forms of contact with us. We never even knew she had a daughter._

_Don't get me wrong, please. As I've said, Bella was never evil at heart. She was always looking out for us. Maybe sometimes she went about it in the wrong way, but she was always, always looking out for us._

_Bella had a daughter of her own, you know. A little darling she named Cassiopeia. But the house elf drowned the poor dear. And after that, Bella was never the same again._

_If you lost your three-month-old baby you would have done the same._

_So you see, you never really know the whole story. There's always something that pushes you over the edge. But you wouldn't know that._

_After all, nobody ever tells you the whole story._

_Not even me._

**A/N: If you like it, review please! I'm a shameless review addict. Reviews are my drug.**


End file.
